


Cheating

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, season 5, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Season 5 Spoiler. Ian and Fiona are at the grocery store when a guy begins to flirt with Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babysitting

Ian woke up bright and early at 7am on Saturday morning, he was happy. Ian slid out of bed, leaving a sleeping thug drooling on his pillow. Ian smiled and kissed Mickey on the head. Ian was planning on going for a jog this morning, perhaps with Fiona, he changed into his green tank and purple basketball shorts before leaving the room. 

Ian sat at the kitchen table and debated calling Fiona about a run, when he turned to see Mickey coming out of the bedroom yawning. “Pancakes?”

Ian smiled, “sure.”

Ian was finally getting better, the meds had begun to work, and he was able to get out of bed for longer and longer periods of the day. Ian was surprised at how supportive Mickey had been the past month, pushing pills, holding hands, and just being there. Ian loved Mickey for that, he never knew his thug was capable of such love and compassion. Ian looked at Mickey lovingly, “I was thinking of going for a run with Fiona today..” He said with his mouth full with strawberry pancakes Mick had made.

Mickey looked up grinning from over his frying pan. “Really? Ian that’s fucking awesome!”

“Why you think I’m out of shape?” Ian asked jokingly with a questioning eyebrow raised.

“Well you’ve been lying in the fucking bed for the past month…so…” Mickey teased sitting down at the table next to him. Ian frowned slightly but when Mickey leaned over and kissed him his frown disappeared without a trace.

“Don’t worry firecrotch you’re still hotter than the goddamn sun.” Ian grinned, and Mickey smiled shyly in return, “Besides I have to go to an auction today anyways.”

Ian scoffed, “What are you auctioning off, whores? I think that was kinda abolished over hundred years ago”

Mickey rolled his eyes, and hit Ian gently in the head with the rolled up newspaper “Don’t be an idiot…We’re just selling a few stuff that fell.off a back of a truck, and a plane, and a boat…”

Ian let out a small laugh, Mickey didn’t change, even now that he was practically his goddam nurse and caretaker, he was still the same punk making money anyway he could.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Ian opened it to find.Svetlana with Yevy screaming in her arms. She marched in as if she owned the place and handed the squealing squirming baby to Mickey who held him in outstretched arms as if he was afraid to bring it any closer to him.

“I must work, you take baby.”

Mickey was shaking his head furiously, “No fucking way, I have to work too.”

“What you work at rainbow club too now? No you must take care of baby.”

“Or what bitch?”

Svetlana turned to Ian who was leaning in the doorway arms crossed. She sighed, “I could threaten you with the screwdrivers again, but I know is no use… just know a mother with useless rainbow husband can get mad when she have no help…mad enough to do something she may regret.”

Svetlana looked dangerously at Mickey. Yevy was still screaming bloody fucking murder in Mickeys hands, “Now I leave you with baby, so I can work. khorosho [okay]?”

“Fuck, Fine!” Mickey said aggravated, still holding Yevy like an explosive. With that Lana turned on her heel and left. Ian walked over to his boyfriend and held.out his arms for the baby. Mickey placed him in Ian’s arms relieved, Ian cooed at the baby lovingly. He bounced him gently. on his shoulder until Yev’s cry turned into a bubbly squeal of giggles.

“How the fuck are you so good with him?” Mickey stared at him astonished.

Ian laughed, “three younger siblings, two deadbeat parents, how do you think?”

Mickey looked.at him, “You take your pills today?”

Ian rolled his eyes tossing Yev in the air carefully and catching him gently, “Yes mom.”

Mickey came over and grabbed Ian’s ass, “You know I’m no fucking mom. Now who’s your daddy?” He asked squeezing the cheek gently.

Ian laughed kissing his boyfriend on the mouth Yev cradled in his arms.

“Frank,” Ian answered smiling smugly.

“Fuck off,” Mickey retorted flipping him off,his other hand still on Ian’s ass. Ian laughing and twisting away.

“Hey, can I take Yev on my run with me?”

Mickey was putting on his jacket and stopped to turn and look at him, “You sure?”

“Yeah I mean…it’d be good.for him.to get some.fresh air, and Fi can take Liam…it’ll be great!” Mick shrugged his jacket onto.his shoulders, “Well be my guest, Mary Poppins.” Mickey tied his scarf on and gave Ian an appreciative kiss on the cheek as he turned to leave. “Okay…love you,” he mumbled as he shut the door behind him. Ian felt warm and happy as he got him and Yev ready for their run.


	2. The Jog

Ian gave Fiona a quick call to see if Fiona was up for a run. “Definitely!” Fiona answered immediately.

"Hey Fi? I have Yev with me today, I was wondering…do we still have that stroller from ages ago for him and Liam?” The double stroller used to be a necessity for the Gallaghers. They had used a LOT over the years. One of Ian’s first memories was of him and Lip being wheeled all over the neighborhood by a ten year old Fiona. Lip must have been about 6 at the time and he was 5. Fiona had ran with the stroller swerving it all around the street. But all Ian could remember was laughing and holding Lip’s hand. Debbie had just turned one and Monica must have been pregnant with Carl at the time, but all Ian could remember was Fiona, Lip and that goddamn stroller.

“I think it should still be somewhere in the basement. No idea what condition it’ll be in since grams had the meth lab explosion…but I’ll check it out.”

“Thanks Fi”

Ian walked over to the Gallagher house with a giggling Yev under his arm. He walked in the front door, yelling, “Hello.”

"I’ll be down in a sec!" He heard Fiona call from upstairs. He set Yev down on the living room carpet, where he immediately began crawling around. Ian stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked into the kitchen. Lip was cooking breakfast for the kids but looked up when Ian walked in.

"Hey" Ian said

"Hey man," Lip took a step toward his brother, spatula in hand, and wrapped him in a big bear hug. "How have you been doing?"

"Much better." Ian said smiling and hugging back, "Fiona and I are gonna take Liam and Yev on a run."

Lip turned back to the french toast and bacon as it sizzled in the pan, “Really? I didn’t think Baby Milkovich could even walk yet.” Lip said smirking.

"Ha Ha." Ian said, sarcasm seeping into his voice as he rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, shithead."

Lip laughed, then turned to him, a serious expression forming on his face, “I’m glad you’re okay, Ian. You’re taking all your meds and everything, right?”

"Yeah," Ian said, shrugging, "as if Mickey would let me forget."

Lip turned back to the pan, “How’s everything going between you, two.”

 

"Fine…" Ian said suspiciously, unsure of why Lip was asking.

"Are you planning to move back home soon?" Lip asked taking a bite of the crispy bacon, testing it.

"Why?" Ian asked, taking the bacon from Lip’s hand a trying a bite himself, "I’m living with Mickey."

"Nothing, it’s just I’m worried about you." Lip said shoveling the food onto plates. "I don’t know if Mickey can take care of you the same way we can."

Ian’s eyes narrowed at Lip, as he swallowed the last bite of bacon, “You don’t know anything.”

"I know what Monica went through with Frank, and I know, Mickey only took you in after he knew you were sick…he probably just felt guilty or some shit."

"Why would he feel guilty?" Ian asked trying desperately not to lose his temper at his brother. Lip didn’t know anything about his relationship with Mickey, and he never would.

Lip shrugged, “Well Monica always blamed Frank for putting her in a dark place, Mickey probably feels that he’s the reason you’re depressed.”

Ian looked at his brother in complete disbelief, as the other Gallaghers came down the stairs. Lip began handing out the plates. Deb gave Ian a hug before grabbing her breakfast. Carl barely acknowledged him but swiped his plate and sat down at the table shoveling food in his mouth.

Fiona hugged Ian, holding Liam on her hip. She gave him a peck on the side of Ian’s head, “I found the stroller, are you ready to go?”

"Definitely." Ian said, glancing at Lip angry and frustrated at his insensitive words. But Lip missed Ian’s look as he sat down at the table with the kids talking about the usual Gallagher shit.


	3. The Sausage Guy

Ian and Fiona had been running for almost an hour when, Fiona pointed toward the corner, “Hey I actually need to stop for a couple groceries.” she said looking at a grocery store across the street.

“Sure,” Ian said, pushing the stroller with Yev and Liam sleeping soundly inside. “I could use a few things too.”

They crossed the street together. Fiona felt relieved that Ian seemed to be himself again. This was the first time she had really seen him out of bed and on his feet in…a long time. She knew it was part of the disorder but it hurt her to know Ian’s brain was…changing him…hurting him.  
Fiona entered the grocery store with Ian and the stroller on her heels. She walked in and saw Kev by the meat section picking out some steaks on sale. Ian pushed the stroller past the produce as she walked towards Kev.

“Hey Kev,” Fiona said as she scrutinized some of the T-bones.

“Hey Fi, hey Ian.” Kev said turning. “How are you doin’ man?” Kev asked putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

“Fine,” Ian answered tightly. He really hated all the sympathetic looks he got after his diagnosis it just made him feel pathetic…and weak.

“Is Vee here?” Fiona asked.

“Yeah she’s in the diaper aisle with the girls.”

Fiona nodded and walked off in that direction, “Hey Fi? Can you grab a pack of diapers for me.” Ian called after her, she turned and gave him a nod in acknowledgement before turning into the aisle.

“So how is it living with the Milkoviches? Mickey treating you okay?” Kev asked, with a wink.

“Yeah, I guess..”ian said shrugging. He always felt weird discussing his relationship with Mickey…they had kept it a secret so long that he wasn’t used to everyone knowing and asking about it.

“Excuse me,” Ian heard behind him, he turned to find a really cute guy around twenty wearing jeans and a button down shirt with a nice vest on top, but all Ian noticed was his smoldering dark eyes. 

The young man looked at Ian up and down, and Ian knew exactly what that look meant, he had seen it enough times at The White Swallow and Fairy Tail. “I’m sorry to interrupt…but do you know where the sausages are?”

Ian looked at him curiously. This guy had beautiful eyes and nice stubble on his chin. He was fit and was not bad looking at all. Ian’s hormones kicked into overdrive…Ian wasn’t sure whether it was the bipolar disorder or the fact that he and Mickey hadn’t had sex in months, due to Mickey giving him space to recover. All Ian knew was what his stiffening member was telling him. He wanted to fuck this guy, right now.

“I think they keep some in the back.” Kev watched in disbelief as Ian pushed the stroller away with that sketchy kid trailing him like a bitch in heat. Kev shook his head as he saw the two boys go out the back door into the alley. He wasn’t sure who he should tell…who he should be more worried about Ian or Mickey or that sketchy kid…cuz Kev knew that kid was dead if Milkovich ever found out.

Ian set the brake on the stroller as soon as they were in the alley. The boy got down on his knees and ripped open Ian’s pants grabbing out his cock and gently putting it in his mouth sucking at it like Yev sucked on his bottle. Ian grabbed the tall dark stranger’s hair and held him there as Ian shut his eyes and enjoyed the orgasm. When he stood up infront or Ian, he pushed the anonymous man against the brick wall and pulled down his pants. A part of him missed this, fucking a total stranger. There was a weird thrill in it. He loved Mickey, but in these moments his boyfriend did not exist..all that existed was sex and the glorious miracle in a good orgasm.

When the boys put their pants back on, they barely looked at each other. As Ian walked back toward the stroller, he felt a touch on his shoulder. Ian turned to the older boy as he was handed a card..with what seemed to be Blaine Robert’s, the legal assistant, name and phone number.

“If you ever want to hang out again..”Blaine said with a shrug. Ian raised his eyebrows they hadn’t hung out they had fucked, there was a difference. Plus Ian had already screwed him, why would he do it again? There was no thrill or mystery in fucking someone you know. But Ian just nodded, knowing full well he was never going to call him nevermind see Bert or Blaine or whatever the fuck his name was ever again. Plus the guilt was beginning to set it, he suddenly thought of Mickey his devoted, caring, protective boyfriend. What have I done? He walked back into the store, pushing the stroller, to find Fiona, Kev and Vee all staring at him a mixture of disappointment, sympathy and disgust on every one of their faces.

"Fuck." He sighed.What have I done?


	4. The Auction

Fiona and Ian walked home together. Fiona pushing the stroller now, with Ian walking glumly beside her. He hadn’t said a word since he had left the alley. “Ian it’s okay,” Fiona said reassuringly, “You just made a mistake. I’m sure Mickey would understand.”

Ian looked at her skeptically, rolling his eyes. “But you do have to tell him, Ian…trust me these things have a way of getting out, and it would be better if it came from you.”

"Nothing happened." Ian said firmly, and for him the memory was already fading as if it happened to someone else. He would never do that to Mickey, not after everything his boyfriend had done over the last few months. Ian was in the healthiest relationship of his life, and he would never do anything to fuck it up. The alley was a dream..nothing more, all the same he reached for his phone to text Mickey.

A few blocks away, Kev walked over to his business partner’s auction. Kev had agreed to help the Milkoviches auction for 20% of the profits, plus Vee had her eye on an old style wooden crib for the twins.

Mickey was loading the shit from the truck inside the warehouse…and Kev couldn’t help but think of Ian and that sausage guy.  
Mickey turned seeing Kev and called out, “Hey Sasquatch! The fuck you standing around for? Come help me with this shit!”

Kev began unloading the truck, helping Mickey pick up a mahogany desk and carry it into the warehouse for the auction.  
“So I hear you saw Ian in the grocery store. .”Mickey said. 

Kev gaped, and the words spewed from.his mouth like a faucet, “I’m sorry, I would’ve stopped him, but I didn’t know….I didn’t think…”

Mickey turned to him, “The fuck you talking about? Ian just wanted to know, if you had Yev’s pack of diapers! What the fuck are you getting at!!”

“Oh…” Kev looked away from the thug, unsure of what to say. “nothing.”   
Mickey set down the desk immediately. “Is Ian okay? What the fuck happened??!!” 

“Nothing, I don’t really even know for sure, but…” As Kev explained the details of the ‘quickie-mart quickie’ Mickey began to grit his teeth and his face flushed with an angry heat.

Mickey paid no attention for the entire auction, all he could think about was what that bastard had done to Ian in the alley. He didn’t blame Ian, the redhead was sick…he must have not known what he was doing. Maybe the meds made him do it, it was clearly that sausage bastard’s fault. Mickey was gonna fucking tear his sausage off once he found him.

As the last item was being auctioned some expensive painting, that honestly looked like Yev had thrown it together, Ian walked in carrying his baby in his arms.Even though Mickey did not blame Ian, a surge of hot anger hit him like a bolt as he imagined his boyfriend with someone else. 

Although he had hinted and implied it at various times in their relationship… Mickey had never been with another man…ever. He had been with a few chicks here and there when he was trying to prove to others and himself that he was straight. But Ian was the only person he let himself care about, and the only man who he was willing to abandon his extensive charade for. The only person he stopped resisting and fighting his natural urges. He had never doubted Ian’s love for him, but now..suddenly he thought maybe he had deluded himself…which made Mickey even angrier.

Ian sat down as the bidding for the beautiful Jackson Pollock was being auctioned. The numbers were flying all over the place. He was bouncing a fussy Yev on his lap, when he looked behind him and saw the man from the store raise his paddle. It all came back, it wasn’t someone else that fucked in the alley it wasn’t a dream or a goddam fantasy…it was him all him. He couldn’t believe he had done it, he felt so stupid and humiliated. Somehow, these feelings of anger and frustration caused him to want the painting, or rather not want it to go to ‘Blaine’ the twink from the alley. He could not let him have it, so as Ian held Yev on his knee with one hand he slowly raised his paddle with the other.

“Two thousand for the red head, do I hear three?” the auctioneer called out.

Mickey looked up at Ian who had his paddle in the air. What the fuck!

“Three thousand for the young man in the vest.”

Ian turned to see the boy from the alley, his eyes looked at him and winked.Ian raised his paddle again, as Mickey marched towards him.

“What the hell Ian? We don’t have money for this shit especially.a dumbass painting!” Ian looked at him “its not dumb its a Jackson Pollock, it’s worth hundreds of millions of dollars.”

“Yeah its a fucking pole-cock, alright. Just keep the damn paddle down.” Ian looked at his boyfriend who looked so desperately trying to control himself.

Ian looked closer at Mickey, he looked extremely angry and upset but of course, he wore his ‘I dont give a fuck’ mask on. Mickey didn’t have to say a word, Ian knew that his boyfriend knew about his misdemeanor.

"Five for the man in the suit, Six for the young man in the vest."

“I’m sorry,” Ian said raising the paddle again.

“Seven for Ginger”

Mickey grabbed the paddle from the redhead’s hands. “Yeah I would believe you a lot more if you didn’t raise the goddam paddle every second.”

“No..I mean about the grocery store.”

“So you bagged a bag boy, Gallagher its fine, I don’t care.” Mickey said ignoring the looks he was getting from the fucking bidders. He turned so, Ian couldn’t see his face because he knew if he looked at the redhead for another second he was going to break down. Mickey slowly walked back to his place by the auction table.

Ian stood up, holding Yev to his hip and grabbed the thug’s shoulder with the other hand. “Fuck, Mickey would you just listen to me for a second?” Ian said raising his voice. Mickey raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I’m sorry, I screwed someone else…it didn’t mean anything. ..I swear.”

Mickey looked at him for a.minute. Looking at the face of the boy who in every way saved his life, and liberated him every day. He sighed, “I know.”

Ian let out a breath of relief. “But…” Mickey whispered, “is…fucking strangers something you want to do? because…I don’t know if I can..I can’t fucking deal with that shit.” Mickey was doing a successful job holding his poker face but Ian could see right through it to the pain underneath.

Ian looked at him frowning, “You’re the only one I want .. I just….I have trouble with my self control since..” Ian mumbled.

Mickey looked at him anxiously, he did not like this, not one fucking bit. He wanted to be able to trust Ian, but….how could he when this fucking mental illness affected his choices. “But you’re on your fucking meds!?” Mickey hissed, “why the fuck is it still affecting you?”

"Ten thousand dollars for the man in the vest"

Ian looked sadly at Mickey, “You know the doctor said it might be a while before they got the combination right. ..”Ian whispered looking down.

“Fucking doctors playing scrabble with your damn drugs.”

Ian smiled with bitter humour, “I think its more like mastermind. ”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Well whatever goddamn board game they are playing, they are playing with your brain and your life.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic,” Ian said rolling his eyes.

“Melodramatic? you cheated on me today because your meds aren’t fucking working”

“Well…maybe that’s not the only reason…”Ian started to say then snapped his mouth shut.

“The fuck.are you talking about?”

“I mean…maybe there was a part of me that wasn’t drugged or on a bipolar high, that just….wanted to i dont know live.”

Mickey looked at him unimpressed, “Bull shit.”

Ian continued without skipping a bit, “A part of me that just wanted to seize the moment and forget that I was sick, forget everything. ..and just fuck.”

“Forget about me you mean.” Mickey whispered.

Ian looked at him his eyes looked lost, “Yeah..I guess..but just for a second. ”

Mickey turned to him angrily. “If you needed a fuck all you needed to do was ask, but instead you went to some fucking fag in a kmart. Who the fuck.was he anyway?”

Ian involuntarily looked at the back of the room, where Blaine stood paddle high in the air.

"Ten Grand going once… twice…Sold! To the well-dressed man in the back"

Blaine turned and winked at Ian again, he just frowned back while Mickey glared. Mickey grabbed the Pollock painting and marched to the back of the room, as if to hand over the painting to the buyer.

Instead Mickey lifted the painting high and brought it down on the fucker’s head. “What the hell?” Blaine blurted out, “That just cost me Ten thousand! You just ruined a Jackson Pollock.”

“Fuck you! Maybe next time you’ll think twice before you mollest an underage kid Asshole!!”

"He wanted it! He practically asked for it, and he fucking loved it!" The young man sneered, with that Mickey socked him in the face breaking his nose. Blaine fell to the ground holding his face with both hands, Mickey kicked him hard in the ribs, and the face.No one made a move to stop him, everyone knew better than to interrupt a Milkovich during a fight. Although, you could hardly call this a fight.

He won’t look so pretty now. Mickey thought as he brought down his foot onto the man’s face. However, Mickey finally stopped as soon as he heard the man nearly whimpering. Pussy. Mickey turned and walked away with a sigh “C’mon Ian, let’s go home.”

Ian put Yev on his shoulders and followed Mickey, looking back only once to see Blaine curled on the floor. Mickey put his arm around Ian’s shoulders and they walked home side by side in comfortable silence, excluding Yev’s constant giggling. They took turns holding the baby on the way home, and a few times during the walk they shared a few intimate looks. 

Ian looked at Mickey and kissed his head before they walked up the stairs to the Milkovich house. “Mickey, I’m sorry.”

Mickey sighed, “I forgive you Gallagher, but next time you want to fuck…”

Ian smiled slightly, sighing as he took Yev off his shoulders and held him on his hip,”I know…I know…come to you.”

 

Mickey winked, “You’re damn right!”


End file.
